The invention relates to the pumping and transfer of concrete inert other viscous slurry mixtures from a pumping and concrete mixing truck to application on a target surface. The prior art describes methods and apparatus for transfer of concrete from concrete mixing and pumping equipment, with the transfer accomplished by pipes, conduits and hoses which generally direct concrete mixtures to a target surface or into an enclosure with ample waste due to spillage. The prior method of placement of concrete onto a surface included an operator directing the tube outlet of a pipe toward a target surface, with ample splatter. Patents which describe the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 5,536,151 to von Eckardstein, which describes a device for the pneumatic delivery of concrete to a surface by the use of a pump, pipes and a distribution valve for dosing agents. The outlet of the '151 patent is a typical pipe or other conduit utilized for the transfer of concrete slurry mixtures. For U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,214, to Beck, the apparatus and method describe a concrete pumping truck which places an extendable hose down into a bored cavity in the ground with transfer of concrete slurry mixtures down a pipe to an outlet point which has outlet holes to allow seepage of the concrete slurry mixture into the cavity being filled. U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,916 to Hartman, discloses a pipe and a method of forcing pressurized grout through the pipe and into a subsurface volume with the grout being released through outlet holes in the end of the pipe in the subsurface. Additional art exists which describe apparatus and methods providing transfer of concrete slurry mixtures through pipes, hoses and other similar conduits to cylindrical outlet pipes for essentially free, non-controllable release of the concrete slurry mixture toward the target surface. When concrete slurry mixtures are directed at target surfaces from an appreciable height, the force of the impact of the concrete slurry may break or bend heat pipes or plumbing pipes within the target surface receiving concrete slurry mixtures.